lifeofheroesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Bloodstone
"I am Red Bloodstone. An ally of Black Doom" - Red to Sonic | image = File:Red Bloodstone final2.png | fullname = Red Burgundy Bloodstone | age = 18 (current), 17 (debut) | birthday = NA | debut = Life of Heroes 2 | alignment = Neutral Hero | role = R.N.A. Agent (currently), Black Doom's ally (formerly) | home = none | species = Hedgehog (currently), Human (formerly) | gender = Male | height = 3'1" | weight = 76 bl. | weapon = Hemokinesis | transformations = Blood X/Blood Crazy | family = Dark Black (mother) __________________ | allies = R.N.A., Roy the Mouse, Madison the Mouse, Raphael the Hedgehog, Jade the Fox (occasionally), Zathura, Alfa the Wizard __________________ | enemies = Dark Black, Zim, Pessimis and his faction | nicknames = Cretain (once by Black Doom when Red was in "Blood Crazy" mode) | status = Active }} Red Bloodstone is a recurring character in the worlds of the Life of Heroes RPs. He debuts in Life of Heroes RP 2: Death from Above as an agent working with Black Doom and the rest of Black Doom's minions, only to defect from him after discovering that Black Doom planned to betray him. As of now he is an agent of the RNA. It's been rumored that his blood type is unknown and different from the others. RP Bio Red's first appearencs takes place somewhere in the begining of the 2nd RP in the same forest Luna was walking in. Red attacked her without giving any mercy in his assult. However, Red ran into a obstacle when he found Luna being protected by Espio, Crash Man, Sia and The Chaotix and ended up fighting them. When Red relized Sia was with them, he said that he knew Sia and then used some kind of rist watch devise to telaport himself back to Black Doom's star ship. Red told Black Doom he failed in his attempt to kill Luna and the reson why. Red later then came to help Bowser and Spark fight Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku. When Tiny Tiger and Dingodile tole him and Bowser about there mission, Red was curiouse if Luna was still with Espio and the others and wondered about Espio when they said she was with him. Then after Tiny revived Aku Aku from being a trophy, Red told him to deliver a message to Sia and Luna then telaported everyone, except Aku Aku who ran off, back to the star ship with his same rist watch as last time. When he got back to the star ship, Red asked Dr. Eggman if he could give Red the ability to see invisability and was told he had to be a robot to do that, and thats when Red found out Espio's name. After this, Red agreed to become a robot and Eggman did so. After a while, Red returned to his normal human/hedgehog species and told Jade, Nack and Crash the Hedgehog to also kidnap Espio added to there misssion to kill Luna. After that, Red came up to Black Doom and said he knew Luna was the daughter of Black Doom and the sister of Shadow. When Black Doom pinned Red on the wall by the neck, Red explained that he only wanted to know Luna's second parant, witch led Blach Doom to revile how Luna was born and promised that he wouldn't tell anyone. After Crash Man escaped from the star ship, Red came and saw the damage that happened right befor Black Doom did. Red explained that he just got there when Black Doom pinned him to the wall by his throght again, along with Spark, and was suprized when she told them what Espio did for Luna. Red also heard Black Doom turning Spark into a trophy and later was told to inform the minions that the room Spark was in was now the trophy room. Red was next seen leading Black Doom to a force feild where Ly was being held captive. Red was then ordered to check on Professor Barranco to see if he needed help. While with Barranco, Red recived a gift from him and opened it, only to find that the gift blew up right infront of Red's and Barranco's faces. Furiouse, Red yelled at Barranco and then told Black Doom at the sound was "nothing now". Soon after, Red, along with Razorbeard, ran into the other room when he hered that Luna was there. After a bit of chaos, Red lost his patience and grabed Bean by the neck, asking what was going on, only to recive a punch by someone who looked like Luna. Red's next appearance was while Crash was fighting Solar. Red then uses his Frezze Slash move to make Crash unable to move, and then dose the same thing on Dustin. After Crash kicks Red's face and make one of his teeth come out, Red turnes into Blood X and started to hunt Crash down. But when Red Pounced on Crash, Red went into "Blood Crazy" mode and began to crave blood. When Crash and Dustin escaped, Red began to prey on Solar. When Red was close to pouncing on Solar, Black Doom got him and slamed him into the wall. Soon after Red turned back to normal. Red was next seen on the Starship leading Crimson to Black Doom. Soon after he heard from Crimson that a black hedgehog kissed a purple chameleon and knew that Black Doom wouldn't be pleased if the hedgehog was Luna. the next day, Red was seen leading a recon mission at Green Hill Zone. He opened a portal to the opposite world for Solar useing a Chaos Emerald after discovering it. Red then reaserched brifly on Sonic the Hedgehog to see if he could find a weekness. Soon after Red was runned over by Sonic and began a fight with him, but lost. Red was saved by Crimson from one of Bean's bombs. Red was next seen telling Black Doom about the message from Dark Black saying that she captured Luna. By Black Doom's command, Red gathered a squad of Eggflapers to stay hidden in the sky in case of an ambush. At midnight, Red stayed hibben in some bushes near the werehouse for the same reason as the Eggflapers. After Luna was taked to the Starship, Red was told to leave her on the ARK and then to get the Chaos Emeeralds. When Red returned with all but one Chaos Emerald, Red gave the word to the Black Arms forces to invade the planet. Death from Above Part 2 Red appeares in the Death from Above Part 2 RP as well. He first appeares in this part handing Black Doom a old journal of a purple hedgehog who was clost to Luna ten years ago. Red then came up with a plan to trick Luna into helping the Black Arms by telling her that they have the purple hedgehog in captivity, and threten her if that dosen't work. As Red was getting Luna from the ARK, he discoveres that Luna turned into a vampire. After knocking her out and bringing her back to the starship, Red once again recived a gift from Barraco. Red sees that there is a Ztar in it and gets the professor's plan to put them in galaxies. After treating Luna's injeries, Red discovers that Black Doom planes on turning Red into a trophy with the idea to use Bowser to fight him by saying he would be the only one powerfull enough to overpower Red. Enrang y this, he punched a hole in the wall and angerly walked to his room. Red was next seen kicking Bowser in the face and paralized him with Frezze Slash. However, Dry Bowser appeared and turned Red into a trophy. Red is currently a trophy in the trophy room on Black Doom's Starship. Abilities Blood Drill: Red's spin attack Frozen Slice: Red scrches his enemys and they become paralize for some time. He is able to transform from human to hedgehog and back at will. Rad can also sence other people's blood and see if they match with the blood of others. As he did when Luna was helping him and Black Doom and saw Luna's blood and Black Doom's blood match like how Shadow's blood matches Black Doom's. Relationships Black Doom Red seems to hold a strait-forward relationship with Black Doom. Red is compleatly loyal to Black Doom and respects him and his athorities. It seems that Red is possible the only one that Black Doom trustest with huge secrets, like Luna being Black Doom's daughter. Red gives no one else as much respect as he gives to Black Doom. Death from Above Part 2 In the beginning of the second part of Death from Above, Red held the same relationship with Black Doom as in the first part. However in Red's second appearance, he discoveres that Black Doom planned with Uka Uka to turn Red into a trophy and became enrage with this. It's currently unknown what Red will do next involving Black Doom. Luna Moonstone Red belives Lune to be a stupid girl who was alone for as much as she can remember and who is also easy to trick when he first met her. Despite Red able to hurt Luna alot, Red knowes that she holds as much power as her brother Shadow dose. Red also knowes that Luna fears him and uses that to his advantege aginst her. Espio the Chameleon When Red first met Espio and saw him protecting Luna, he knew that this chameleon already had Luna's trust, witch was bad for Red. After he met this ninja chameleon, Red asked recon agents that were sent to find the heroes if Luna was still with the chameleon, and with every "yes" he heard, he knew that the ninja would be a problem. When Red discovered Espio's name, he made sure to remembered it. Although he dosen't show it much, Red seems to dislike Espio for his relationship with Luna. Red considers Espio as a target enemy and rival. Shadow the Hedgehog Despite the two's meeting was not shown in the RP, Red and Shadow seems to know each other. It seems that the two hold a hatered for one another, seeing how Shadow got angry when Luna simply mentioned Red's name. Seven Years Later In the Seven Years Later RP, Red is now working for Dark Black, since Black Doom is now dead, but was reveiled to only work for Dark Black to betray her and use her revival machine to revive Black Doom. Red's appearance is the same, but now he has a scar over his right eye that looks exacly like Spark's. The effects from the scar also made the eye color of his right eye turn white. Red covers his right eye with a black eye patch. Red's hatred tords Espio and Luna seem to have grown alot more since his current feelings in the Death from Above RP. Red has also been working on the body that was originally suppost to be Luna's from the ARK to make it a ally to Black Doom. Trivia *In hedgehog form, Red bares a resemblance to Shadow the Hedgehog. *In fact, Red's fur color is opposite from Shadow's color scheme, with the exception of his eye color. *His name is based off of the red blood cell and a stone called a Bloodstone. *Its unknown if Red is actually a human or a hedgehog. However, he is mostly considered as a hedgehog. *In the Death from Above RPs, Red thinks Luna and Espio are ideots. But in the Seven Years Later RP, Red amits to Sabir that Espio is quite wise. Gallery Red Bloodstone.PNG|Red's original design Red Silhouette3.png|Red's Silhouetted image Red Silhouette4.png File:Red_Bloodstone_Anime.png|Red's human form, an ability he originaly had before it was cut Shadow v.s. Red (recolored).PNG Red Bloodstone Real Life.PNG|Red in Real Life of Heroes Red Bloodstone 2015.PNG Red Bloodstone Change2.PNG Red Bloodstone child.PNG|Red when he was a child Category:Hedgehogs Category:Villains Category:SierraSia Category:OCs Category:R Category:Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Kremling Krew Category:Koopa Troop Category:Black Arms Category:Cortex's Baddies Category:Males